worlds_of_briftfandomcom-20200213-history
The Universe of the Katineth
The Universe of the Katineth is a 5th dimensional world, home to the oldest surviving race, and one of the last surviving universes along with the home of the Akakals and the world of the Orax/Lego Figures, following the Last Purge. There is a map of their world. It was created by the Catamon Speckles around the time of the creation of the Emerald tablet. the Katineth were the ones who accidentally released the Un-named Blackness. The Prophecy of Katine The Prophecy of Katine was spoken to the Katineth by the Catamon Speckles after creating the world. As Speckles spoke, the idea of writing came into the minds of all, and once quickly scribbled with letters inspired by the Catamon's voice with blood streaming from the Catamon's leg onto one of the large leaves of an overhanging plant. The letters and rules of grammar came into mind as it was being written, and by the time Speckles had finished and the first scribe had finished, the language of the Katineth was established. The leaf was carefuly preserved and embalmed, and is to date the oldest surviving piece of writing save the Emerald Tablet. The Katineth, shocked by the revelations within it, decided to become its keepers, naming themselves the Katineth, the ones of the Prophecy. When the land was purged after the war between the Axons and the Chanthodes, the leaf was buried beneath the dirt, and when Katineth society had become developed enough, they dug it up, and had found that it had become fossilized, with the original inscription intact. They kept it in a vault ever since, emphasizing the script with rubbed in cinnabar oil which turned the writing blood red, which is refreshed every eon, and have watched for the day when it would come true. When the prophecy comes true, the parts of the text that have been realized will start to glow red, and when all of it has turned red, it will explode and shatter into pure un-quantized huon energy with enough force to make a link to another reality. The Prophecy speaks of how the world will end- the great evil seizing the tablet and freeing all others of its kind, and then destroying all. Here is the translation, with each line in the original corresponding to a line in the translation: At that moment when only ours and the Orax's worlds hath remained intact from all worldly damage; S''uch after this once the Celesti of Amon have turned full a hand-number times;'' The Five-fold and the Opal powers touched by blackest shadow first made by thy own hand; The greatest of all putrid and shadowed souls and blackest shadow released; The four keystones devoured, and from blackest shadow shall be released all evil from all cages; '' E''mbracing their new freedom shall eat, reality torn asunder and the Orax shadowed and putridified; So'' shall thy same hand that bore it pluck it from the skies, and thy world colaps'd around you both;'' While in time the refresh came from fire, after this thy doom, so it shall come in deepest night. The Iron Wall Surrounding the Universe of the Katineth is a gated cage made of an alloy of Charconite and Void Iron, which would protect it from purges. Its construction was after the Last Great Purge, and was built using the surounding Charconite from it.